1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser recorder suitable for use, for example, as a computer output microfilm producing apparatus (hereinafter abbreviated to "COM apparatus") which records image information on a dry silver halide photographic film by using a laser beam emitted from a laser, and then develops the image information by a heat development process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Improvement of the performance and enhancement of the functions of reproducing apparatus for reproducing the output of information processing equipment including computers have become a significant subject of research and development with the progressive development of high-performance information processing equipments. Among those reproducing apparatus, reproducing apparatus employing a laser light source, such as laser printers and the like, are the most promising reproducing apparatus. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,053 discloses underlying method together with construction details of a plotter using a laser as a light source. Also, the Japanese unexamined Published Patent Application No. SHO 59-116748 discloses a heat-developing device wherein a laser beam is radiated onto a heat development film. The Japanese unexamined Published Patent Application No. SHO 57-193170 discloses a laser recorder wherein the auxiliary scanning is operated by a stepping motor. However, conventional reproducing apparatus have not been satisfactory in size and performance. With COM apparatus also, further reduction in size, particularly in thickness, simplification of operation and improvement of performance has become necessary with the development of high-performance information processing equipment.